emmerdalepastpresentfandomcom-20200214-history
James Barton
James Barton was a character in Em merdale. He first appeared in Episode 6696 (25th October 2013) and last appeared in Episode 7648 (21st October 2016). He was the older brother of the late John Barton and father to Ross Barton and his 2 brothers. There was some history between John and his sister in law Moira Barton. James was played by Bill Ward. Biography Backstory James Barton was born on the 28th May 1967 to Mr Barton and Mrs Barton. He had a brother John Barton born in August 1970. In 1985, 18 year old James started dating Emma Jones. They had a son Pete Barton in October 1986. They married and had 2 more children, Ross Barton in 1990 and Finn Barton in 1992. Although around the time Finn was concieved, James slept with his sister in law Moira Barton. 9 months later, Moira had a son, Adam Barton, whom John thought was the father. James suspected he was Adam's father. Emma found out about James and Moira and left when Finn was a baby. James bought his sons up as a single father. 2013- James Barton turned up in Emmerdale in October 2013. He had been estranged from Emma for many years by then. He later bought into Butler's Farm and moved in. James and Moira spoke about their fling they had years ago and James suspected he was Adam's father, due to him turning 22 in April 2014, when James thought he was 21 that time. James worked out the dates. In 2016, James and Emma got back together and started to move into Wylie's Farm but Emma found out that he was seeing Moira, who was recently seperated from husband Cain. Emma held James captive at Wylie's farm by drugging his food with morphine. In 17th October 2016, James escapes but Emma catches him up and James and Emma confirms each other in the bridge. James lie to Emma that he still love her but Emma found out he is lying. Emma accidentally pushed James off bridge and he falls on Ashley Thomas's car that resulting huge car crash involving Ashley, Pierce Harris, Rhona Goskirk and Paddy Kirk. Aaron Dingle and Robert Sugden crashes into the lake with Robert's former stepson Lachlan White who Aaron kidnapped in the car boot. Emma runs from the scene and James was taken to the hospital. In the hospital, Emma tried to kills James in his hospital bed but she walks away. Emma tries to drive away but Moira stops her who tooks her back to hospital. In his bedside, Emma begs James to forgive her before he took a turn into worst. Doctors attempts to save him but James dies as his family watch on. Family Siblings John Barton Spouse Emma Barton Children Pete Barton, Ross Barton, Finn Barton, Adam Barton Grandchildren Moses Dingle Mother Mrs Barton See also James Barton - list of appearances Category:Emmerdale characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 2013. Category:Characters last seen in 2016. Category:Barton family. Category:Farmers. Category:1967 births. Category:Residents of Butlers Farm. Category:Emmerdale deaths. Category:2016 deaths. Category:Deceased characters